Oh My Goddess!: Transcendence
by ehbowen
Summary: A crossover story between the Oh My Goddess! universe created by Kōsuke Fujishima and characters inspired by the biblical Book of Proverbs. Rated T for mildly racy situations and themes.
1. The Partnership

_**Oh My Goddess!: Transcendence**_

by Eric H. Bowen

A Fan-Fiction in the _Oh My Goddess!_ Universe

based upon characters and situations created by Kōsuke Fujishima

The Partnership

Keiichi re-read the closing paragraph of the letter which had arrived the previous day:

_...it is good to know that my temple has been in the best of care. During these past three and a half years I have learned new ideas and encountered new experiences the likes of which I never would have dreamed! But, now, my pilgrimage draws to a close; the time has come for me to return and share my new understanding with the people of Nekomi whom I have not seen in so long. You may expect me back in early November, when the maple leaves turn red as fire. Good luck and good fortune, and I eagerly await the chance to see you and Miss Belldandy once again. —Koshian._

Something similar had happened once before; more than two years past the monk had returned thinking his pilgrimage was complete. But Keiichi had not seen him that time; he had met Urd and Skuld. That encounter was enough to drive him back onto the road for another three years; Keiichi had not even heard about it until afterwards. But he had known, in his bones, that the day would finally come and this halcyon time of goddess companionship...and free lodging!...would come to an end.

He had not been prepared for it two and a half years previously, of course; he and Belldandy and her two sisters had been living from odd job to odd job as impoverished college students. But, now, the situation was better. His employment with Chihiro at Whirlwind had been steady and, after the first few months, fairly remunerative. But he and Bell had continued to scrimp and save, and in the past two years they had managed to accumulate a decent nest egg...enough to where he could walk into a bank and discuss a mortgage loan without being laughed out the door; he had in fact done so yesterday afternoon immediately after receiving the letter. And Chihiro had even promised to make him a full partner in Whirlwind, after he received his Master's in Mechanical Engineering. His diploma had been awarded in April, two months prior...but she was still holding off. It was time to talk to her again.

"Fujima-san..." he began.

"Don't you 'Fujima-san' me; I know you too well!" she retorted, wiping her hair away from her eyes and leaving a small streak of grease in the process. "What do you want?"

"It's the promise you made to me two years back," he said. "I have my Master's now…."

"I said I would make you a partner _after_ you received your Master's. I didn't say how long after!"

"Chihiro! But I really need this now!"

She sighed. "I know I've been dragging my feet. But it's the only leverage I have left on you. I've got an ulterior motive!"

"Will you at least say what it is?"

"I shouldn't." Then, after a pause she said, "I'm wanting you to make Bell an honest woman!"

"What?"

"Yeah. She's such an angel...and you haven't made a single move to legitimize her, as far as I can see. She deserves some security!"

"But that's exactly what I'm wanting to do!" He showed Chihiro the letter. "It looks like we'll have to move in four months. I can qualify for a mortgage, just barely...but it would be a big help if I had that partnership! Once we have a place that's really our own, I'll be ready to ask Bell to marry me!

Chihiro was silent for a few seconds as she reviewed the letter. The impish racing champion and master mechanic was tough to pin down...but, once she made a commitment, she always followed through. She looked him square in the eyes. "Do you mean that?"

"Yes, I really do."

"Then as of today you're a full partner. I'll give you a copy of the books to show the bank."


	2. The Setup

The Setup

The past four weeks had been a whirlwind of yet another type. Armed with Chihiro's books and confirmation of his new status as a partner, the bank had been willing to lend eight million yen more than he thought he could possibly qualify for on a newly constructed home. Combined with the down payment they had amassed over the previous two years, he could consider a floorplan of almost a hundred and fifty square meters. That meant a couple of spare bedrooms for guests...or, perhaps eventually, children?

He had identified a couple of suitable lots, but had not put anything down on paper yet. He really should have done his preliminary legwork and shopping in full partnership with Belldandy...but, truth be told, he was nervous. Oh, he could stand up to the _Daimakaichō_ herself...and had in fact done so, more than once...but asking a pretty girl whom he deeply loved to marry him took fear to a whole new level. Did goddesses even marry at all, in the human sense? Bell had never even brought the subject up!

But Chihiro had, several times. Having advanced the partnership in good faith, she was now looking for some results. For the first couple of weeks the nagging had been bearable, but now it was getting downright intense. The worst part of it, he admitted, was that she was right. It was time. _Tomorrow_, he decided. _I'll ask her tomorrow._ Now to set the stage….

* * *

"Why did you ask me to make these?" Megumi asked as she handed over the two _bento_ boxes which Keiichi then placed in a large basket. "Belldandy's a much better cook than I am!"

"Well, that's true, but you're a much better cook than _I_ am. And I wanted to give Belldandy a pleasant surprise!"

"What _kind_ of surprise, big brother?"

"Oh, you know, just a night to take it easy, not have to bother…."

"Oh, and then what?" Her voice and expression implied something a touch more intimate than a picnic lunch.

"Just...well, nothing much."

"Not much?" Megumi purred. "You know, my classmate Kuriko works at the bank. She tells me that they're processing an application for a mortgage loan in your name…!"

"She really ought to keep her big mouth shut."

"And another of my spies tells me that you've been seen in the jewelry store, picking out _engagement rings…!"_

Keiichi sighed. "Look, I'm not denying anything. But don't pressure me. Give me a chance to...well...just give me a chance!"

"Oh, certainly! Best of luck!"

She watched as her brother walked out the door and to his BMW motorcycle. As he started it up, she reached for her helmet. As soon as his back was turned and he started away she was out the door and straddling her KSR 80.

If Keiichi thought he could shake the Queen of the Ridge, particularly while he was hauling that side car, then he needed his head examined.

* * *

The hilltop was beautifully situated, overlooking the eastern shore of Tokyo Bay. Far in the distance lay the capital city, but this outcrop was quiet and pastoral. It wasn't out in the country; a new subdivision was going up a couple hundred meters or so to the east and the power lines to it ran nearby, but it was still a quiet and pleasant setting; a large Japanese maple tree spread its shade and its branches overhead. He and Bell had been here often; she seemed to enjoy it. It would do. Now, where was Urd?

The goddess in question dropped from the sky. "Looking for me?"

"Oh, you're here! I wanted to ask you to keep these safe until I can bring Belldandy here after we get off work. I...look, I just want to make sure that everything comes off right!"

"You'll have all the help I can give, believe me! Maybe even some that you haven't asked for…!"

Keiichi shook his head. "I should never have told you!"

"Oh, I can be discreet! I won't tell a soul! Except...well, I have to tell Skuld. And Peorth will need to know, of course. And...well, I won't spread it around too far!"

The trouble with having a cat is that they have kittens. But he had come too far to turn back now. He reached into his pocket for a small jeweler's box and slipped it into the basket with the bentos. "Watch over this, please!"

"None shall pass me, O master!"

From the rise where the road to the new subdivision ran past the small hill, Megumi looked up towards the big maple curiously. Was that Urd she saw with Keiichi? No, must have been her mind playing tricks on her; he looked to be alone now. She saw him set the basket down at the foot of the tree, start up his Beemer, and ride away.

It was time to pull out her cell phone.


	3. The Search

The Search

How many thousands of years had it been? How many billions of worlds; how many trillions of dead ends? And, in all that time, a handful...just the barest handful...of men. And all in a world...a reality...which was oh-so-closely analogous to this one.

There had been that Greek philosopher who had come so close to understanding the truth, understanding her. So close that she had fought for—and won—the right to assume the role and the personage of the goddess he recognized who was closest to her personality. "Athena" had been created by the Evil One as a direct swipe at her; well, she who laughs last laughs best. But by the time that she dug down to and identified the man's core personality, she found to her heartbreak that he was already married...to a shrewish woman who verbally and physically abused him. But, in his society, a man could have only one wife...and leading him towards divorce would be against everything she and her Family stood for. Perhaps he might outlive her...but no. His political enemies gave him the choice of exile, or else execution by drinking hemlock. Refusing to run he died as he lived; a brave man to the last.

Then there had been that German monk two thousand years later, the one who had stood up to and single-handedly taken on the might of a corrupted Church. When she got wind of that chain of events she had dug for it feverishly. She had gotten so close but, alas! Before she could make her move and fully enter his world he had proposed marriage to the former nun Katharina von Bora!

But heaviest on her heart, and always in the back of her mind, was the King. The one who had unknowingly asked for her by name, and whom her Father had gifted with riches and splendor beyond imagination at the time….or at any time since. She had thought that he _must_ be the one! He had ridden out one of the enemy's attempts to wedge them apart and separate them already; while it seemed like scarcely an eye blink to her it was ten full years to him. He had married others in the interim...by the time she found him again after those ten years he already had sixty queens and eighty concubines, with no limit to the virgins who longed to join their number...but that did not bother her in the least; she knew she could hold her own. Quite likely the others could become her good friends!

She had made it all the way to the wedding chamber before the enemy struck again...and with a viciousness beyond even her expectations. While the King was making love to a Doppelgänger who looked like her and pretended to be her, she was fighting for her life to fend off a violent rape after recognizing the deception at literally the last minute. Vowing to break through yet one more time and find him again, she had cried out to her love to, "Set me as a seal upon your heart!"...but had he heard? There had been an echo for a time, a year or two, but as the Doppelgänger's true nature came through and he lost faith in her it had died. Somewhere, somewhen out there among the time stream, he had given up. It literally broke her heart.

Still, the search continued. There was a link here, she felt sure. Perhaps not the answer, not the solution...but a link. She had to pursue it. "This is a hot spot," she said to her three maidens. "I'm sure of it. Scan back and forth twenty years...no; make it forty. Cover eighty years total. Be alert for any connections onward, no matter which direction they lead. I'll keep a facet of my awareness at these coördinates. Get back to me right away if you find anything worth investigating."


	4. The Proposal

The Proposal

The afternoon had gone well. Chihiro had not nagged him at all, not even one little bit. As a matter of fact, she had been downright solicitous. At a half before eighteen hours she even said to him and Bell, "You know, I think we can close up a little early today. Why don't you two head on out? Don't mind me; I'll lock up here!"

Bell gave Chihiro a look of pure wonder. No matter how many favors or how much help she gave to others, she was always surprised and grateful whenever anyone else did something nice for her. "Are you sure?" the goddess asked. "It's no trouble for me to stay and close up!"

_She knows,_ Keiichi thought, looking at Chihiro. _Somehow, she knows._ But at least she hadn't spoiled the surprise by telling anyone. Or had she?

"Oh, you've done so much here! You've been the best office assistant that anyone could ever ask for!" Chihiro answered her. Which was true. In addition to being a gracious receptionist who could speak any foreign tongue the girl mechanic had ever heard of...Bell had received a diploma in languages from Nekomi Tech...she was an awesome salesgirl, a clever accountant, an impeccably honest cashier, a brutally efficient and organized parts stocker, and not half bad with a wrench in her hand herself. On top of all that, she wasn't too proud to pick up a broom every day and clean the shop, as well. It would take at least five people to replace her. Chihiro wanted to keep her and Keiichi close to home, at any cost. She smiled and waved as the two of them headed out the door.

It normally took Bell about twenty minutes to straighten up the shop, clean the floors and the bathroom, close out the cash register and the day's books, and get everything ready for the next day. Chihiro's version of closing up, that day, was to flip the light switch and turn the key in the lock before climbing aboard the Yamaha RZV500R which she had meticulously prepped earlier that afternoon.

Oh, and to pull out her cell phone. She hit, "Call Back". It was answered with gratifying promptness. "Megumi? Chihiro. On my way!"

* * *

Conflicts were always worth tracing; they were the unmistakable hallmark of the Evil One. The most serious in this time frame, though, was an understated tussle between two Great Powers which never actually seemed to flare up into direct violence; they called it the Cold War. Could it be a false lead?

But then she got a buzz from Ann. "Boss?" the brunette angel called. "I'm back at the limit you set, the calendars say 1944. There's a _tremendous _war going on here! Why, it seems like almost the entire world is caught up in it!"

Jackpot! "Be careful what you say on an open channel," she warned. "But which areas look to be most seriously affected?"

"From what I can see, almost all of Europe. The worst damage seems to be concentrated in Russia and Germany. But there's also some serious fighting and bombardments halfway around the world, in a nation they call Japan. We'd better check both locations out!"

"Received. Ann, you stay where you are to anchor the timelines. Robin, concentrate on Europe and Germany. Delle, scan through Japan with a fine-tooth comb. I'll pop around as necessary to investigate. Watch yourselves; this could be serious!"

* * *

Keiichi and Belldandy had an audience. He was aware of it; he had seen Megumi's motorbike parked behind a shrub as he approached the hill. He was sure that Urd and her friends were nearby as well; he was correct. Belldandy had not seemed to notice; not that she would care in the least if the moment were being broadcast worldwide on TV. Well, _he_ cared. Suppose she said, "No"...what then?

"It's such a pretty view. Thank you for taking me here!" Belldandy exclaimed in her silvery soprano voice.

"Are you hungry?" Keiichi asked.

"Well, no more so than usual...but if you are, then I'm ready too! Should I gate home ahead of you so that I can have dinner ready?"

"No, no! Listen, Megumi made dinner for us tonight!" he said as he reached for the basket and the bento boxes within.

"She did? Oh, that was wonderfully thoughtful of her! I'll have to make her a special cake to say, 'Thank you!'"

* * *

"Get on with it!" Chihiro growled.

Beside her, the mountainous Toraichi Tamiya had his arm wrapped around his best friend, Otaki. Both were weeping. "Our boy is all grown up, now!" the hulking Tamiya wailed.

"It happened so fast!" Otaki commiserated.

Megumi rolled her eyes. Were these two for real? She felt more in line with Chihiro. _Come on and say it, big brother!_

Behind her, a young man on a mountain bicycle rode up. "Excuse me," he asked, "but aren't you Keiichi Morisato's sister? I went by the temple but none of them were home. I'm looking for my friend, Skuld!"

And at that point, an ancient Fiat Nuovo drove up. Tiny, mousy Sora Hasegawa stepped from the driver's door. "I came as soon as I heard," she said breathlessly. "Did I miss anything?"

"Not yet!" Chihiro muttered angrily.

* * *

The goddesses were clustered a short distance away. Skuld, the youngest and who had just started to blossom as a woman in the past six months, had tears in her eyes. "Oh, sis!"

"Think of it this way: We're not losing a sister, we're gaining a brother!" Urd said cheerfully. This reassured Skuld not at all.

The Valkyrie Lind and her apprentice Chrono craned their necks to observe the proceedings. Behind them stood Peorth, a statuesque and voloptuous goddess nearly a full six feet tall who was barely dressed in a black-and-leather bikini outfit. While most of her jet-black hair was worn in a pageboy cut, a thick lock at the back of her head almost brushed the ground. "I want to see better," she announced to no one in particular. Lifting off the ground, she ascended and then set her feet upon the nearby power line. Much better.

* * *

But the proceedings were also being observed by another entity. "Boss, you gotta see this!" said an excited Delle.

"Negative!" she responded. "Telepathy is not secure! We've found that out the hard way!"

"I know," the blonde angel replied laconically. "I'm sending you a text!"

The communicator in the goddess's hand morphed into a smartphone. On the display was a picture...of…!"

"Girls! Converge upon Delle's coordinates! We're at the nexus!"

* * *

"If you don't go through with this, I'm taking back that partnership!" Chihiro said through clenched teeth.

But almost as if on cue, Keiichi reached down into the basket and extracted a small box. He closed it into one hand, then took Belldandy's hand with his other. He touched the ring she wore. "Bell," he said hesitantly, "I gave you this ring for Christmas, almost three years ago. I think it's time that I gave you another one to go with it."

"Why, that would be wonderful!" Belldandy exclaimed with innocent enthusiasm. "Is there an occasion?"

"Oh, I certainly hope so," he said. "You see, I've been saving up our money for the past two years. I have enough now for a down payment on a house. It can be all ours, just our own...if you'll share it with me!"

"Well of course I will!" said Belldandy. "You did wish for a goddess like me to stay by your side forever!"

"And that's the best wish I ever made...so far," said Keiichi. "But, like that ring, it's time to make another one to go with it. Belldandy, you know that men and women on Earth live as husbands and wives, sharing their lives together. I've lived with you for three and a half years, longing for you, hoping for you to make me complete. Will you do that for me?"

"I'd love to. What more could I be doing?"

"Belldandy...will you marry me?" He opened the box, revealing the engagement ring.

In her pure innocence, the goddess had never seriously considered anything deeper than the platonic relationship they had shared for the past three years. Oh, she knew all about human marriage, and sexuality, but it always seemed to be something meant for someone else. She realized, now, what he was asking for, and what it meant...and what would be the consequences which she knew but that he could not even begin to be cognizant of at this point. But the two of them had successfully passed through the Judgment Gate a year previously...it meant that Fate must approve of this match. Still, there were so many potential issues to overcome any time Heaven touched Earth...was she truly willing to work through them? And with this man? Could she, ultimately, trust him?

* * *

"We're in position, Boss!" Robin called on behalf of herself and Ann. The slim redhead was poised to break through into the scene before them.

"Do NOT make contact!" the leader warned in a voice which brooked no dispute.

* * *

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, Keiichi. I will marry you!"

Keiichi was relieved, but also somewhat taken aback. Weren't girls supposed to be overcome with thrills and excitement and emotion when this question was asked and answered? Belldandy seemed more determined and resolute than anything else. But maybe that was just how goddesses reacted? Maybe it was, in point of fact, a good thing? It certainly was the answer which he had been hoping for!

He placed the engagement ring on her finger. Then he reached for her, intending to seal the pact with a kiss.

* * *

"This is it!" Delle cried. "This is it! Now?"

"NO! Stay outside the zone limit! Do NOT make contact!"

* * *

"He did it," Chihiro said in wonder. "He actually went and did it!"

On the other side of the hill, Skuld was bawling.

* * *

Keiichi and Belldandy embraced; the goddess warm and alive in his arms in a way he had never experienced before. He bent towards her lips to kiss her.

Suddenly there was a tremendous pull. As irresistible as a tidal wave, the surge of energy pulled them apart. "Belldandy!" he cried.

"Did he just chicken out?" exclaimed Chihiro.

* * *

"Start the clock!" the mystery goddess cried.

* * *

Urd and the other goddesses, watching the tender scene, were slow to recognize the unexpected threat. The combat veteran Lind was first to respond. Materializing her halberd, the Valkyrie advanced upon the mysterious vortex. Chrono and Urd were only a step behind her.

* * *

Chihiro and the others had no experience with the mysteries of spiritual conflict. They watched the scene, jaws agape, not understanding.

But Keiichi had seen similar things several times before during his forty-two months with Belldandy. He also knew that this was beyond any power that he had to combat. Still, he desperately struggled against the inexorable force tearing him away from Bell. "Help!" he cried in a loud voice.

Tamiya and Otaki had no experience with the spiritual, either. But both men knew how to handle themselves in a fight, and their friends were calling for help. That was all they needed to know.

* * *

She had known. Something like this would happen, she had known. Still, she fought the tide with all the power of a First Class Goddess. "Keiichi!" Belldandy wailed.

It was no use. Despite her struggles, the power of the vortex overwhelmed her. Desperately she fought to maintain contact.

She did not succeed. The vortex closed.

* * *

"Move in NOW!" she called to her three compatriots.

* * *

He should have felt pain. He should have felt remorse. He should have been overcome with emotion at separation from Belldandy. But, at this moment, the only thought going through Keiichi's mind was, _Here we go again._

Around him, his goddess friends were charging from one side while the humans were converging from the other. The latter were looking at the former as if they had never seen them before. Strange; everyone on this hill knew everyone else...didn't they?

But then, towards them from a right angle, came four determined and beautiful ladies. There was a blonde, a brunette, and a redhead; they were led by yet another brunette. Her flowing dark brown hair tumbled down in curls well past her shoulder; her eyes were a piercing blue. "Time...MARK!" she cried.

The silver-haired Valkyrie interposed herself between Keiichi and the newcomers. Brandishing her halberd, Lind cried out, "Identify yourself!"

"Identify myself?" asked the leader. The others drew back as power seemed to flow into her. Then in a stentorian voice which silenced all, she proclaimed: "I am understanding! I have strength! By me kings reign, and rulers decree justice! By me princes rule, and nobles; all the judges of the earth! I love those who love me, and those who seek me diligently _will_ find me! I am the Living and Eternal Spirit of Wisdom!"

Then, in a much milder voice, she added, "My friends call me Jessica!"


End file.
